I Gotta Feeling
I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas is a song featured in 3x01, the first episode of Season Three. It is sung by Andrew, Ben, Billie, Emelia, Kitty, Jake, Tina, Rachel and Ryan. Lyrics Jake: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night Ryan (with Bille): A feeling (Andrew: Woohoo) (that tonight's gonna be a good night) (That tonight's gonna be a good night) (That tonight's gonna be a good, good night) Ben (with Rachel): A feeling (Andrew: Woohoo) (that tonight's gonna be a good night) (That tonight's gonna be a good night) (That tonight's gonna be a good, good night) Andrew with Ben and Rachel: Tonight's the night, let's live it up I got my money, let's spend it up Go out and smash it like oh my God Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off Kitty (Tina): I know that we'll have a ball (Oh, oh) If we get down and go out and just lose it all (Ohh) I feel (feel) stressed out, I wanna let it go Let's go (go) way out spaced out and losing all control Ryan with Billie and Emelia: Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov Look at her dancing, just take it off Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again Jake (with Tina): Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it And do it and do it, (let's live it up) And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it Ben (Rachel): Cause I gotta feeling (Woohoo) That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night Ryan (with Kitty): A feeling (Andrew: Woohoo) (that tonight's gonna be a good night) (That tonight's gonna be a good night) (That tonight's gonna be a good, good night) Ryan with Emelia and Billie: Tonight's the night (Andrew: Hey!) Let's live it up (Tina: Let's live it up) I got my money (Andrew: My pay) Let's spend it up (Tina: Let's spend it up) Go out and smash it (Tina: Smash it) Like oh my God (Andrew: Like oh my God) Jump off that sofa (Andrew: Come on!) Let's get, get off Fill up my cup (Tina: Drink) Mazel Tov (Andrew and Tina: L'chaim) Look at her dancing (Tina: Move it, move it) Just take it off Let's paint the town (Andrew: Paint the town) We'll shut it down (Ben: Let's shut it down) Let's burn the roof (Tina: Woo) '''Billie, Emelia and Ryan: And then we'll do it again Jake (Andrew): Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it (Let's do it) And do it (Do it) and do it, let's live it up And do it (Do it) and do it (And do it) and do it, do it, do it (And, and, do it) Let's do it (And do it), let's do it (And do it), let's do it, do it, do it, do it (Hey, hey, hey, hey) Rachel and Tina (Ben): Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock) Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top) Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop) Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock) Emelia and Ryan: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday (Do it) Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday (Do it) Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say Party every day, p-p-p-party every day Ryan (with Emelia): And I'm feelin' (Andrew: Woohoo) (that tonight's gonna be a good night) (That tonight's gonna be a good night) (That tonight's gonna be a good, good night) A feelin' (Andrew: Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good night That tonight's gonna be a good, good night Andrew: Woohoo